


just a little magic

by tofusquish



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Twoshot, kiki's delivery service based
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 17:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15668034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tofusquish/pseuds/tofusquish
Summary: seongwu sets out on to learn how to handle his new powers and cat hybrid minhyun.





	just a little magic

**Author's Note:**

> part 1/2 of a kiki's delivery service based two shot

seongwu often wakes up with his cheek pressed to the floor but this time he isn’t feeling the smooth wooden planks. no, he opens his eyes to the white uneven ceiling, sitting up quickly (upside down). before he can ask questions, his bedroom door swings open with his sister bringing a tower of pancakes on a tray. seongwu also spots his black cat miinhyun strolling behind her. casually, she points a finger up, using her magic to settle seongwu back in his bed before plopping the food in his lap. 

 

“wakey wakey sleepy head!” she exclaims with glee, clapping seongwu on his back. With his half asleep daze from waking up on the ceiling and the absurdity of his sister’s gleeful attitude, seongwu could only think of one thing. 

 

“did i…?”

 

“yes, at precisely three am. you’ve acquired your powers, master,” minhyun answers his unfinished question, hopping on the bed and laying by his side. seongwu’s eyes widen as he picks up the small black cat with the little moon on his forehead. 

 

“you can talk?!” 

 

“why, yes. i thought you knew that your animal partner changes when you gain your magical powers,” minhyun replies with his paws in front and ears flicking up while seongwu holds him in front of his face. astonished, seongwu puts his feline friend down before looking back up at his older sister, who only pretends to wipe her tears. 

 

“you’re a late bloomer but you’ve got your powers! you can finally move out to the jeju branch,” she tells him before urging him to eat. seongwu looks at the steaming pancakes, knowing his sister only makes them for special occasions and unconsciously sniffles as he cuts into them. 

 

“aww baby bro. i didn’t make them because i’m excited you’ll leave! besides , i have to get back to the new york branch soon too.” seongwu shakes his head, stuffing a bite in his mouth while minhyun peeks his head up to watch the blubbering, crying new witch. 

 

“i-it’s n-not that...i-I’ve j-just waited for so long…” seongwu spills with his cheeks stuffed, causing a hearty laugh from his sister. she gives him a big hug while minhyun curls his tail around him affectionately. hugging back and petting minhyun once, seongwu looks at the spot he woke up from with the biggest grin. 

 

He is finally leaving home. 

 

\---

 

“with today’s technology, you would really think they would send a car to get me. maybe even a tractor,” seongwu complains as he hoists himself on a red rusty bike. thankfully, he tests the brakes while minhyun climbs into the basket on the front. the cat turns around while seongwu pouts at him starting to pedal slowly. 

 

“the exercise will help your stamina to handle magic, master.” seongwu makes a face at the cat before taking in the scenery. at least, the first day on the island is nice with a light breeze, making the canola flowers sway and cherry blossom petals brush through his hair. the ride to his cottage is longer than seongwu thinks but he can enjoy going up and down hills and taking in the nature. 

 

luckily, seongwu doesn’t have much to bring as most magic textbooks were on computers and he only takes one or two from home. he is nervous to say the least, his hands getting quickly sweaty around the bike handles. as much as the weather is soothing, he knows once he settles in his new home and business, he will need to self teach himself most things about magic. being by himself isn’t a very big deal ,he is almost twenty three now, but he still felt anxious. he wonders how the thirteen year old witches survived on their own when they got their own powers and had to leave home so young. but leaving right when you get your powers is the principle of witchhood apparently and it supposedly builds every individual’s magical character. 

 

“besides! I have minhyunnie to help me,” seongwu thinks out loud, reaching a hand to pet in between minhyun’s triangle ears. the small action makes his bike swerve slightly, causing the cat to throw him a warning look. 

 

“two hands, master,” the cat reminds while seongwu sighs, picking up his pace pedalling. 

 

“i told you that you didn’t have to call me master. you said yourself that if you were human, you would be my age. just call me ong or seongwu,” he whines as the cat only curls up in the basket enjoying the ride. with no answer, seongwu thinks about what else is to come and how it is still peculiar that his best friend could talk now. 

 

they arrive at seongwu’s new home: a cottage with a little wooden sign saying ‘ong’s Delivery: jeju branch’. the building already looks used which he expects since someone would need to cover deliveries for the years he has lost. he peers into the window with minhyun following suit and settling on his shoulder. he sees an open  workshop with a counter for deliveries but the back area stocked with books and other items to assist his learning. he lets his mouth curl into a grin, glancing at minhyun who sways his tail in satisfaction. 

 

“oi! you must be the witch.” turning around, seongwu spots a man, buffer than himself but around the same age. the man walks towards him after parking his car, making seongwu sigh in relief that there is some technology on this part of the island. he also catches some boxes in the man’s arms, noting he is probably the one who has been the deliveries in his steed. 

 

“i’m kang dongho. i’ve been running the place while you were away. it’s nice to finally meet you.” seongwu smiles while shaking dongho’s hand. 

 

“ong seongwu. this is minhyun, my cat.” 

 

“ah! he is a cute little thing,” dongho chuckles while reaching out to rub the black cat ears. minhyun nuzzles on the soft touch even letting out a purr, as the trio make their way inside. dongho gives them a tour and hands over the keys to seongwu’s section of the house. he also informs that he will happily still work here to help out but now that seongwu is here, he can also be found at the town’s bakery. 

 

“i’ll give you your first delivery orders once you’re ready. everyone loves sweets on this island,” dongho tells with a pat on the shoulder before seongwu nods, waving as the other leaves in his car. turning back to his new home, seongwu puffs his cheeks as minhyun glances at him curiously. 

 

“what are you going to do first, master?” 

 

“take a nap. the bike ride was a total pain,” seongwu jokes but still stretches his back. he is too excited to really nap yet, ready to dive into his new home. he is filled so many emotions that make his palms sweaty but also makes his mind run a thousand miles. he really has no idea where to start. so minhyun takes the lead, hopping down and into the house with seongwu right behind. minhyun goes into a room filled with boxes but moving boxes rather than delivery ones. in big black sharpie letters, each one is labelled magic and seongwu already feels giddy. 

 

“let’s organize your things first before we get into any magic, shall we?” minhyun suggests as he leaps from box to box then back to the floor. seongwu agrees as he rips open the first box, sneezing from the face full of dust. as he starts taking things out (and minhyun pushes them into piles by using his head), seongwu starts to wonder again what the future unfolds.

 

hopefully, he could handle it. 

 

\---

 

after a few days of organizing spell books and some questionable potion ingredients, seongwu is finally ready to learn.he doesn’t even know where to start, looking at all the book titles with a slight groan. seongwu likes to read but each book is as thick as the fifth book in the harry potter series. at that moment, seongwu wishes he was enrolled in Hogwarts. 

 

he finds his witch hat in a closet, putting it on to test if it really helps control the powers while he is learning. and boy, he is grateful for it. lefore official training,he can’t count how many times he accidentally sets a box on fire, flings minhyun in the air by staring at him or wakes up on different walls in the bedroom. minhyun understands though, explaining that at the beginning, the powers can be a bit out of control. now minhyun sounds like he knows more about magic than seongwu. 

 

and maybe the little cat did. seongwu notices that minhyun always switches between skimming a random magic book and the screen seongwu watches. when seongwu tries to copy, he always pipes in, pointing out something that isn’t right. 

 

“left hand higher.” 

 

“look, who is the one doing the magic here?” seongwu snaps. he has been trying to do the simple movement just to move one box in the air for an hour. he doesn’t mean to be so sensitive but since he started a week ago, he is only able to do one magical thing: set his breakfast on fire. he is starting to doubt if he is really cut out for this witch stuff. 

 

“master, i am only trying to help but if you wish for me to leave, i will,” the cat replies calmly but shuts the whatever book he is using with his tail, a loud slam sounding throughout the room. seongwu’s words are stuck in his throat as minhyun stalks out of the room. Huffing his cheeks, seongwu feels guilty but goes back to focussing on the box. 

 

fixing his hat, he stares at the brown cardboard and lifts his hands. to be honest, he doesn’t need to use his hands but the video instructs that using hand movements help beginners channel energy. ‘similar to doctor strange!’ the catchphrase of the video chimes in the back of seongwu’s head while he takes a deep breath and shuts his eyes. he chuckles a bit thinking that he is doctor strange, one of his favourite superheroes, but he really isn’t. he will take anything that helps and copies the movement from the movie. 

 

peeking one open to check, he gasps seeing the box levitate in front of him and he almost jumps for joy. however, once his second of concentration snaps, the box tumbles back down to the ground. seongwu is still proud of himself after the long hour to finally be able to control his telekinesis. taking position once again to practice, he glances at his hands, lifting his left hand just a bit higher just as minhyun advised.  _ I’ll just show him when i’ve mastered it...and apologize too. _

 

it takes seongwu another half an hour for him to master lifting objects with his mind. after the intense training, he doesn’t even need his hands, letting a floating box follow him as he ventures the house to look for minhyun. 

 

“minhyun! i finally got my powers down!” seongwu calls while he walks from room to room. he tilts his head in confusion as he cannot find the cat. the last place he checks is the bedroom. sure enough, he sees the door, peeking open and light ruffling noises from the room. entering the room, he spots the tip of minhyun’s black tail poking out of the closet, chuckling as minhyun seems to be going through his clothes. 

 

“hey what are you doing in- oh my god.” the box lands with a thud behind him as he stares up at his ‘cat’...hybrid standing in front of him. shirtless. 

 

“a-ah master! you’re done…” minhyun stutters as he pulls the nearest shirt, covering his chest. 

 

“when d-did this… how did this…” seongwu starts as minhyun pulls the shirt on. he now sits on the bed only in boxers and the grey long sleeve, clearly not used to clothing yet, with his cheek resting on his palm. 

 

“you seemed to have broken the lock on my shape shifting.”

 

“lock? shape shifting?” 

 

“yes. i read in one of your books that your animal companion is actually always a hybrid but they can only shift into their human forms once their masters have ‘mastered’ their powers,” minhyun explains as he pulls the shift down a bit to cover a bit of his thighs. out of instinct (and wonder), seongwu turns and picks up a random pair of shorts, tossing them to minhyun. curiously, the hybrid slips them on and while he looks down, seongwu spots the black cat ears on top of his head. the fuzzy bundles twitch slightly as minhyun completes the look. the cat glances back at seongwu whose cheeks turn pink at the stare. 

 

he can’t help think that minhyun is one of the most beautiful humans he has ever seen in his life. minhyun was tall, has broad shoulders, foxy eyes. once he realizes he was staring just a bit too long, seongwu coughs scratching his head while glancing more downward...to the shoulders. he notices that the shirt seems tight due to minhyun’s broad frame and he laughs a little to himself. 

 

“master, you were going to show me something,” minhyun breaks the silence as seongwu seats himself next to the other. 

 

“ah! i can do this now,” seongwu replies as he looks at the box, lifting it into the air with ease. minhyun’s mouth curves into an o as he claps, making seongwu only stare at his lips. shaking his head quickly, he still needs to process that his cat could now be a cat or a human feline hybrid. when his eyes trail back up to minhyun’s, the cat only tilts his head, his kitty ears flickering once in confusion. 

 

“i think we will need to buy you some clothes. mine are too tight for you.” 

 

\---

 

after a few more box lifting displays of seongwu’s magic, the two take the time to settle some things out like where minhyun has to sleep since he could no longer fit in his kitten bed. he suggests the couch but seongwu shakes his head, knowing how uncomfortable that could be. 

 

“i guess we could share the bed… it’s a little big for me anyways,” seongwu suggest, not believing the words coming out his mouth as he pushes his dinner around in his plate. he looks up at minhyun who only nods innocently. 

 

“i’ve slept in your bed many times so i guess that works too,” minhyun states naively while seongwu almost spits his food out.  _ Yeah but you weren’t a handsome human then… _

 

that night, seongwu grabs another pillow and set of clothes from his oversized section so minhyun feels much more comfortable. once they clean up (and minhyun gets giddy about finally brushing his teeth), they settle in bed, laying side by side. seongwu gulps as he hasn’t slept in the same bed with someone in a while and minhyun is already inching closer to him. when their arms brush, their gazes meet making seongwu unconsciously blush. thankfully, the room is dark. 

 

“sorry, i still have the habit of shifting towards you since you’re so warm,” minhyun explains himself before shuffling back to his end of the bed, laying on his side. softening, seongwu realizes minhyun needs some to adjust to human form too. 

 

“you can be as close as you want. i don’t mind.” minhyun turns in relief, smiling as he squirms back over. his back is now on seongwu’s arm, making them both a bit uncomfortable at the position. taking a breath, seongwu takes minhyun’s long arm softly, draping it around his body. 

 

“just hug me, minhyun. it’s the best way to keep warm. it must be a big temperature change without all the fur.” nodding softly, minhyun loops his arms and tail around seongwu, sighing in relief from the warm filling his body. on the other hand, seongwu curses himself again with not choosing his words carefully. he isn’t ready for minhyun’s light breath, tickling his skin but that isn’t the only thing. 

 

he isn’t prepared to actual like being in minhyun’s arms. 

 

\---

 

seongwu takes longer to get used to minhyun’s human form than his own magic. minhyun can now teach seongwu the magic movements with his own hands. all they need to do is follow the video together,making seongwu feel much more at ease. even though minhyun has no powers, he still enthusiastically helps his master through the training. 

 

in return, he gets lessons on how humans function. seongwu doesn’t need to teach much as minhyun is logical and being a human is pretty straight forward. all he needs to remind minhyun is that he can’t sit on every ledge in the house anymore because he just is too big. he also needs to take care of minhyun’s essentials like clothes and food. 

 

“do i still need to wear a collar since i’m still your pet, master?” minhyun asks while they are out shopping, making seongwu freeze. 

 

“i mean, you can if you would like. but you don’t really need to. and stop calling me master already! i told you from the start seongwu is fine.” 

 

“okay, i think this collar is pretty then, seongwu.” seongwu glances over as minhyun’s fingers rub over a velvet red collar. gulping, seongwu agrees a little too quickly to the choice. after he purchases it, seongwu hesitantly helps minhyun put it on, already feeling the storekeeper's scandalous stare. 

 

despite minhyun retaining kitten like tendencies, what surprises seongwu is how much he actually adjusts to human life. minhyun tries to cook, helps dongho with deliveries, and even sits in the living room reading books. it is as if minhyun was never a cat. now that minhyun could also talk, seongwu starts noticing his personality that was hidden away when minhyun was a cat. including his nagging. 

 

“mas-”

 

“seongwu.” seongwu reminds one afternoon as the two rest in the living room, minhyun with his nose in a book and seongwu playing around with the figurines he is floating in the air. 

 

“have you ordered your broom yet?” 

 

“i did last week,” seongwu replies for the nth time with a sigh. now that he is done the basic magic training, he needs to learn to ride his broom. the broom was the final step for him taking over the family delivery business but honestly, seongwu is scared. although they have been living in the cottage for near to three months now, seongwu still thinks he needs time to wrap his head around his skills. however, minhyun pushes him everyday to order the broom. 

 

maybe it was the aviation books minhyun has been reading that sparks minhyun’s urge to see his ‘master’ fly. seongwu doesn’t know but he contemplates hiding the books. except he knows minhyun’s nagging is for the best. 

 

he really needs to kickstart the business and not let minhyun and dongho do all the work. he is too distracted by minhyun’s change to remember his true goal of moving out. heaving another sigh, seongwu lets the figurines drop into his hand. he might as well start now to get rid of minhyun’s nagging. 

 

“where are you going, master?”

 

“to get the broom." 

 

“but i thought you didn’t get it yet-"

 

“i got it two weeks ago.” 

 

\---

the two stand in a field with the broom in the middle. it was no Harry Potter standard but it is a nice shade of brown to say the least. the only problem now is that the two have no idea where to start. seongwu looks at minhyun since the cat teacher always seems to have an idea first. except this time, minhyun looks just as stumped as he is. 

 

“the only thing i know is that it no different from your regular telekinesis. just you need to lift the broom with yourself on top?” minhyun suggest after five minutes. seongwu nods a bit understanding the logic but also still feeling helpless. 

 

“how do i even mount this?” seongwu grumbles as he takes hold of the broom. minhyun stands close by him, watching carefully as seongwu swings a leg over. seongwu’s hands tremble a bit as he takes a deep breath, closing his eyes. he thinks about flying. being a bird, soaring above and looking at the tiny humans. then he thinks of a plane. soaring up into the clouds. but both of those crash and sometimes the high impact leads to- 

 

“SEONGWU!” seongwu opens his eyes when his body hits another, specifically minhyun’s. he blinks, spotting the broom a meter away. then, he turns his head, his face an inch from minhyun’s. he is laying on minhyun.

 

“w-what happened?” seongwu asks as he scrambles off the other, getting up and dusting himself off. minhyun follows suit, his mouth forming a line making seongwu feel uneasy. 

 

“well you rose up a good one or two meters but suddenly came crashing down... “ minhyun starts, eyes gazing all over seongwu’s face and body, “are you hurt?” seongwu shakes his head honestly embarrassed. he wants to show minhyun he has his powers down but the fear overtakes his thoughts. being one to not want to show his weakness, he plasters on a smile. 

 

“at least i got into the air right?” seongwu lets out a forced laugh before walking over to the broom. “i think i can handle this, minhyun! you should go check if dongho is back for delieries-”

 

“i’m not going anywhere, master.” seongwu feels minhyun’s arms encircle around his waist as if minhyun is shielding him. “you’re scared and that’s alright. you’ve never flown before.” 

 

“i-i said i’m fine…” seongwu trails off, feeling heat rush to his cheeks while his mind wavers between his want to stay in minhyun’s embrace and his urge to push away so minhyun doesn’t worry so much. before he can decide, minhyun moves away, turning seongwu towards him and gripping his shoulders. 

 

“if you’re not ready, we can always try again another day.” seongwu couldn’t believe how soothing those words could be, but all he could do is nod while minhyun pulls him into another tight hug. he already feels much better from the words, but as time passes, minhyun still doesn’t let go causing seongwu to laugh. 

 

“you can let go now.” minhyun shakes his head. 

 

“i want to make sure you’re warm and comfortable first and you said hugs are the best way to do that?” at minhyun’s innocent words, seongwu laughs. not just a light chuckle but a whole hearted laugh that rings in minhyun’s ears. “did i say something wrong?”

 

“no. what you said was amazing, minhyun. thank you.” seongwu is the one pulling minhyun in now, squeezing him lightly before he finally slips out of the embrace. “let’s head back. i’ll try again tomorrow.” with a nod, minhyun follows, hands held behind his back as seongwu walks back to the dirt road home. he doesn’t know what comes over him but the fact that minhyun unconsciously knows just the right ways to cheer him up makes him motivated again. despite being wary before, he is really glad minhyun is by his side. 

 

he is really glad a little magic could give him such a great companion. 

**Author's Note:**

> hello~ thanks for reading the first part of this twoshot! i couldn't complete the second part in time for day 2 for onghwangweek but it'll be up soon! hope you enjoyed this mess of a fic ><
> 
> hit me up on my writing twitter @ausquishies or in my cc! 
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/ausquishies


End file.
